


Spoil.

by alcoholinspired



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: She likes gifts, and he likes to give them to her. Just a random fluff.





	Spoil.

One thing Julian quickly learnt about Lucy was how much she loved being spoiled, how she could be just like a kitten when she was spoiled, and how her embraces got a little more tight, her kisses more passionate and her nails dig just a bit more of his skin.

It's been weeks since she last came to see him, mostly she wouldn't walk by that side of the city even if he sent word for her not to be disturbed, so he decided to pay her a visit. He knew Asra wasn't in the town amd honestly he could spare her that scene, least she got hurt by something that was his mess. He picked a beautifully wrapped package, one that couldn't have a match in Vesuvia and went to her shop.

He inhaled deeply, trying to hide the blush and the silly smile, knocks the shop's door and when she opened the first one to greet him was her dog, wagging his curved tail, already feeling the scent of the treat he hid for him, but always alert.

"Julian?! But... Oh, my, it's been so long. Come on." Said her surprised.

"Too long my dear." Said him entering the shop.

She closes the door and while they talked some casual talk about her business wandering around the shop, her dog followed him closely, already knowing his surprise.

"I brought something for him."

"Did you? I see... Give it to him, else he'll take it by himself." Said her already with an amazed face. Spoiling her dog was the second best way to please her.

Julian gave him the treat he hid in his coat, the dog promptly took it from his hand and went away laying at the door and giving him the space he wanted.

"He loved it! What was it? Tell me!" Said her a bit more loud and moving energetically. She took him by the shoulders and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on, what was it?" She asked again holding him tight.

"It was only a treat to distract him a little."

"Distract him for what?"

"For this."

He showed her the package and her face instantly got the puzzled expression he so much loved, behaving just like ger dog did looking at it attentively before taking it to the counter.  
The dog readily ignored his treat and went to her side. He walked to her, wanting, but unsure if he could embrace her from behind, so he kept stroking her hair gently.

She opened the package and her face was everything he wanted to see for so long.

"Julian..."

"Do you like it?" asked him trying his best to mask his feelings, leaning down and hiding his face on the crook of her neck.

Inside there a long necklace that went all the way down her breasts together with a matching set of gold and sapphire jewelry with hairpin with a flower theme.  
There was also a long black dress  made of silk embroidered with with delicate silver flowers, and a deep cleavage, obviously made to fit her. She took them out of the package and after carefully analyzing, rested them at the counter.

She kept silent for a moment and he could not hide the worry growing on him, the dog doing nothing to reveal her feelings, he was more interested in the packaging. He touched her arms softly and asked slowly, almost pleading:

"Do you like it?"

She turned to him and took his head on her hands pulling him to the passionate kiss he's been waiting for so long, her gentle grasp quickly turning to a tight hold of his hair, he brought her close embracing her by the waist, leaving no space between their bodies. He returned her kiss with his full of hunger and need before being pulled back by his hair, letting out a loud noise he could not contain and could not care less to, the air faltered and his heart skept a beat when she bit him on the little skin uncovered by his clothes.

He pressed her even closer to him, hugging her a little too tightly. She broke the kiss suddenly and said.

"I loved it."

He smiled a bit dazzled, his eye shinning with happiness.

"But where will I use it?" She asked just as her dog jumped and took the package shaking it to the sides.

It was something to wear on very special occasions and it would still stand out. He loved darker colors and secretly for a good time wanted to see her wearing them. His dumb and silly side thought and wanted her to use it so he would take her to plays, nice parties and every good thing she deserved. He couldn't give her anything good or lasting, that much he was sure, and he didn't deserve those short moments he stole for himself, but at the very least he could spoil her.

"Maybe you can wear it for me then."

Was the only thing he said.

**Author's Note:**

> After a time without writing, I've done this for this lovely pair, my first contribution to the fandom, hope you like it!


End file.
